


Deja Vu

by g__g



Series: Bound to You [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Destiny, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Soulmates, True Love, choni, dream - Freeform, soft smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g__g/pseuds/g__g
Summary: Part OneSome connections are so deep they can’t be explained. Sometimes a love is so strong it transcends lifetimes and shatters reality as we know it. Can Cheryl and Toni find their way to each other or will their paths veer too far to ever cross?What if Toni’s mom got her life together and moved her family out West?What if Cheryl went to therapy and was able to finally let go of Jason?Mostly Toni’s POV





	1. Feeling Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro into Toni’s life in Los Angeles

_“Hello?? Who’s there?” she said panting_

_She struggled to see through the fog and trees but continued forward. There was that sound again. A distant giggle.  
_

_“Wait, stop running” she called  
_

_She pushed the fallen branches aside and finally came to a clearing, panting as she caught her breath. She finally caught up, a slender silhouettewaiting for her at the other end of the clearing. She was inches away now. The moonlight finally shining through from behind the cloudy sky, illuminating the silhouette._

_“Turn around” she said to the stranger_

_Another giggle but it sounded so far away_

_The stranger turned away, fiery red hair tousling as she turned._

_“Please who are you?” she begged, she reached for her, so close to seeing her face._

_“Turn around” the woman turned slowly, her red waves tumbling as she moved._

_“You’re almost there” she whispered_

 

**GASP**

 

“Babe? Are you ok?? Another nightmare?” 

Toni sat up in bed, her forehead damp with sweat as she tried to regulate her breathing. 

 

_Her again._

 

For as long as Toni remembered she has had the same dream. It’s the only dream she’s ever dreamt, always taking place in the same forest but the dream has slowly evolved as she’s grown, slowly making her way through the forest.In all the dreams she is drawn in by the woman with auburn hair, but whenever she comes close to seeing her face, Toni wakes up. 

 

“Hello Earth to Toni” she heard coming from next to her. 

 

“Huh, Uh yea I’m fine” Toni answered distracted. 

 

Toni got up, walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She splashed water on her face and stared into the mirror. She barely recognized the reflection looking back at her. She had dark circles under her eyes and she had lost 5 pounds in the past few days, she looked awful. The truth is Toni had no reason to feel so bad, on paper she had a great life. She had followed her passion for photography all the way to college in California, and her portraits were some of the most sought after in Los Angeles. She co-founded a successful independent magazine for the lgbt community and was in a committed relationship. She should be happy, but she hadn’t been in a long time. And ever since the big surprise she received over the weekend, she’s been more stressed than ever. She cringed just thinking of it. 

 

_“Baby, I can’t see my life with anyone else, please marry me”_

_“I- I wh-why did you do this” Toni answered slightly angry_

_“That’s not quite the answer I was hoping for..”_

 

Toni was dumbfounded not only with the question but with her response. She was at a familiar cross road. Whenever anyone got too close, it made her want to run. This was the longest relationship she had been in, and by all accounts she should have considered herself lucky. But she didn’t. She resigned herself to never truly finding a connection with someone, at first she thought something was wrong with her, never quite understanding the concept of falling in love. Something was always missing. She had given up on trying to find the type of connection she’d seen in movies, that was all make believe after all. 

 

***knock knock***

 

“Just give me a minute please” Toni croaked out. 

 

She turned the shower on and undressed while the water warmed up. When the water was steaming hot she stepped in and let the warmth envelop her, wincing slightly as her skin adjusted to the heat. She stood under the water, trying to recall every detail of her dream. 

 

_I’m getting closer._

 

Although her dream was always the same, lately she was getting closer to seeing the face behind the auburn hair. She had become obsessed with her recurring dream, going to doctors and therapists, trying to decipher what exactly it meant. She always came up empty handed, no one able to explain why the dream kept recurring and why it was the only dream she had ever dreamt. 

 

Toni made her way down from the loft to her kitchen to make coffee. She grabbed the note stuck to her favorite red mug. 

 

**Went for a run, let’s talk when I get back xo**

 

“Ugh” Toni said to herself 

She truly hated being so cold, it was unfair and cruel but Toni was growing more miserable by the day. Ever since the proposal she’s felt like she’s been suffocating, she just couldn’t handle an emotion packed talk, not today. She took her coffee to go, grabbed her camera bag and left. 

 

The soft sunlight hit her face as she stepped outside and she breathed in the morning air, She felt lighter already just being out of that house. She came to a decision in that moment, she was calling it off, tonight. Her mood slowly improved with each block she walked, feeling better than she had in weeks. She picked up a few boxes of her favorite vegan donuts and headed to her office. 

 

“Dig in everyone!” Toni shouted across the warehouse. 

 

“Well well, someone finally woke up on the right side of the bed” joked her business partner, Fangs

 

“Shut up and eat your donut” Toni said with a smirk

 

“Meeting in 5!” She shouted as she walked into her office

 

She looked out her window as she sipped her coffee. One thing was for sure, Toni was always happy when she was at work. She smiled as she looked down at the busy streets of downtown Los Angeles, she never thought she would make it up here with a view. No one had ever heard of OUT magazine, Toni and Fangs started it from the ground up, self publishing little articles from their tiny apartment and handing them out for free in West Hollywood. Now they had 20 employees, potential investors and had quickly become the most successful magazine catering to the lgbt community in Los Angeles. 

 

**Tap tap**

 

Fangs tapped on the glass wall of her office and motioned for her to come out. 

 

“Happy Monday gang!” Fangs said cheerfully as he addressed all the employees gathered around the conference table. 

 

“Ok then, so we have a busy week ahead of us, we need to finalize the details of our summer spread so we can begin putting everything together” Fangs added

 

“This is our biggest issue yet people” Toni continued “we have major investors lined up who will be looking to see how this issue tracks, if it’s a success, we will be going National!” She finished. 

 

Cheers erupted among the staff. Everyone loved working for Toni, many had been with her from the early days and loved the direction she was taking the magazine and how she never lost focus of her mission to be a voice for the community. 

 

“Ok who has the info packets for me?” Toni asked

 

“Great, so we need to narrow down our list of potential candidates to 5, with 1 gracing the cover” Fangs explained 

 

“Our feature story is OUT in Business, the 5 most successful and influential lbgt business people in the nation” Toni said proudly as she revealed the mock ups of the cover

 

“Take the rest of the day to wrap up other projects and read through the candidate packets. We will be meeting tomorrow morning to discuss our top 5 choices, have a great day and keep up the good work!” Toni finished with a charming smile 

 

Toni grabbed her packet and headed back to her office with Fangs following closely behind. 

 

“Ok not that I’m complaining or anything but you seem more relaxed than you have in weeks” Fangs said as he closed the glass door behind him

 

“I’m calling of the engagement, well technically I never accepted but you get what I mean” Toni said calmly 

 

“Wait what?!” He responded, shocked 

 

“What?”Toni responded as she flipped through her papers 

 

“Just like that? 3 years down the drain? I know things started off a little rocky but they seemed to have settled” Fangs questioned 

 

“Didn’t know you were so invested” Toni said arching her eyebrow 

 

“I’m just worried about you T, I thought finally you felt comfortable enough to settle down with someone and let yourself be happy” he said genuinely 

 

“I just-“ Toni hesitated “I don’t think it’s in the cards for me. I don’t think someone else can make me happy” she finished 

 

“Toni..” Fangs responded sadly “don’t say that”

 

“It’s ok, I’m happier by myself Fangs, I’m going to be ok, trust me” she said with a warm smile

 

He shook his head and gave her arm a squeeze before he walked out of her office. 

 

She knew no one would understand. Yes it sounded crazy to throw out a 3 year relationship but she just couldn’t pretend anymore. She truly tried this time, tried to open up and will herself to feel a spark, tried to be consumed by love, but she just couldn’t. And frankly it was exhausting trying to pretend and it wasn’t fair to anyone involved. She would be alone and at least then she didn’t have to lie to herself or anyone else. She felt at peace with her decision. 

 

“Ok now let’s get down to business” she said to herself as she grabbed the packet. 

 

“Hmm ok, let’s see here. Oil tycoon, pass. Investment company, boring. Maple syrup distributor?? Thats a thing? Let’s see here..”

 

Toni skimmed through the file. 

“Family business, yada yada. Youngest CEO in the northeast region, mhm mhm. Fair trade practices, hmm. Environmentally conscious, interesting. Angel investor of Riverdale’s first lgbt youth homeless shelter, bingo. “

 

“Now that is an impressive resume...” Toni paused looking for a name “Ms. Cheryl Blossom” 

 

She smiled content with her first choice, she skimmed the rest of the profiles but none of them seemed to interest her anymore. Suddenly inspired, she walked over to the other end of the warehouse to her camera equipment, she grabbed her vintage 35mm camera and headed for the door. 

 

“Wow, you must really be in a good mood, you haven’t used that camera in a while” Fangs said with a smirk

 

“Feelin’ inspired suddenly!” She said with a grin as she made her way to the elevator and out onto the busy street

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! XxxX


	2. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrigue and the elusive Cheryl Blossom

Toni walked through the streets of downtown LA taking in the chaotic energy she had grown to love. She walked through the flower mart breathing in the floral scents. She pulled her camera out and snapped away. She made her way through Pershing square, she loved looking up at the buildings surrounded by their size, it made her feel so small, like her problems weren’t the end of the world. She quickly made her way back to the office, excited to develop her pictures. 

 

Toni walked straight into her dark room, blasted music and got straight to work preparing the film developing mixture. 

 

She just finished hanging up her last photo to dry when she heard a gentle tap on the door. 

 

“Just a minute” Toni shouted over her shoulder 

 

Toni loved this. She obviously took all the photos for their magazine but she hadn’t lost herself in her art in so long and it felt incredible. 

 

“Ok it’s safe” Toni shouted towards the door

 

“Wow, haven’t seen you in here in a while” Fangs remarked 

 

“Too long. It’s time I get back to my roots” Toni said confidently 

 

“Well whatever brought upon this inspiration, keep it up because these photos are amazing Toni” he said as he admired the hanging photos

 

Toni smiled broadly as she chose her favorite from the line and unclipped it

 

“Hmm I never understood why your favorite color is red” Fangs remarked “I don’t think you own a single piece of red clothing, and almost all of your possessions are either black or purple, and you’ve had some variation of pink in your hair for as long as I’ve known you” He finished 

 

“Huh where is this coming from” she said looking up from her work

 

Fangs gestured to the line of photographs that had finished drying 

 

Toni hadn’t noticed it before but every single picture had some prominent flash of red in it. Deep red flowers from the flower mart, the flash of red siren lights on the busy street, an abandoned red balloon tied to a bench, the list went on and on. 

 

“I uh-well I honestly didn’t even realize I did that” Toni said as she examined the pictures 

 

“As for my favorite color, I honestly can’t explain it and I sound crazy whenever I try to” she chuckled “I’ve just always been drawn to it” she added

 

“Well keep it up because your work is on point and we’re gonna need it for our new spread” Fangs said on his way out 

 

Toni gathered her photos and walked outside

 

“Can you add these to this year’s portfolio and uh” she paused eyeing her favorite photo “and find me a black frame please, I want this one in my office” she said to her assistant 

 

Toni placed the matte black frame on her bookshelf, she stepped back to admire the aesthetic from afar. She smiled as the deep red roses featured in the photo popped. 

 

She glanced down at her phone as it buzzed and her smile faded and her shoulders tensed. She had been so caught up in her sudden inspiration that she completely forget about what was facing her at home. 

 

**“Talk when you get home?”**

**“I’ll be there”** , she responded and shoved her phone away again. 

 

—

 

Toni hadn’t smoked since college but at this moment she craved nothing more than to feel the burn of smoke fill her lungs, taking the edge off. She was utterly exhausted and yet she had no desire to sleep. She knew this conversation she had put off for way too long was going to be difficult but it exceeded her expectations. There was yelling, pleading, more yelling, a few broken plates and lots and lots of crying. She rubbed her temples as she thought back at the anger thrown at her, it was all understandable, Toni knew from the start that she could never marry anyone, the longer the relationship and the harder anyone tried, the further it pushed Toni away. The more people tried and cared the more it made Toni feel like a a horrible person for not feeling the same way. She was just constantly reminded that she would never feel the overwhelming love other people did. She did feel bad for hurting the people that tried to get close to her. 

She put her cigarette out and looked out at the city lights. She heard a crash and glass shattering, followed by a familiar car alarm. Something told her she hadn’t seen the end of the drama by a long shot. She sighed and looked over the balcony railing to see her car window smashed in.

 

_Well fuck._

 

She sat back down. Head leaning on the back of the chair staring at the stars, she closed her eyes exhausted. 

_“Hurry” she whispered_

_“Im going as fast as I can”_

_Toni found herself in the familiar woods this time she heard water rushing in the distance_

_She came to the clearing and the silhouette was waiting for her, as always cloaked in shadows._

_“You’re so close” she whispered_

_“Close to what?”_

_Toni blinked and the woman was behind her now, she strained to see her face but couldn’t_

_She felt a shock course through her body and a warmth radiated over her skin as she felt warm pillowy lips graze her jawline from behind_. 

 

Toni opened her eyes to see the sun rising above the Los Angeles skyline. She felt her cheek, swearing she could still feel the pressure of lips. Her dream was changing, she has never talked to the woman in her dream this much, and she’d never touched her. The dream felt more eerie than it ever had but for some reason she wasn’t scared at all. 

Toni removed the tarp covering her motorcycle and wheeled it out of her parking garage. She hadn’t ridden her bike in a long time. She always made sure it was in perfect condition but she just hadn’t felt like riding it lately. She kicked started the engine and melted into the familiar seat and smiled at the rumbling engine. 

 

Toni sat her helmet down on the conference table and was met with several curios looks and arched eyebrows. 

 

“You look like hell” Fangs whispers in her ear

“Long night” she grumbled 

 

“Ok team let’s hear everyone’s thoughts on the top 5 candidates!” Toni said excitedly 

 

Toni paced around the warehouse as each member of her team shared their favorite candidates. It’s not that she didn’t care, this concept was her idea and she was so excited about it. She would be lying if she hadn’t tried to do some light stalking on her favorite candidate. She was able to get her lengthy and impressive resume but she had zero social media presence, she was hoping her team was able to dig something else up. 

 

“Toni, how does this top 5 look to you?” Fangs asked 

“Looks like we’re all in the same page” Toni said with a quick smile 

Fangs started, “Now why don’t we all vote on our favorite for the cover, I think-“ 

“I want maple girl on the cover” Toni blurted out, she immediately blushed at the impulse 

“Ohhh kay” fangs said as he eyed Toni suspiciously 

“And I want to know everything and anything you can dig up on her. She’s basically a ghost and you know I love a challenge” she said with a grin 

 

Toni grabbed the pile of documents her team drudged up about the elusive Cheryl blossom and headed for the elevator 

 

“I’m taking off early to review all of this at home” Toni said on her way out “see you tomorrow bright and early”

—

 

Toni said curled up on her couch with a glass of wine and the pile of papers. 

 

“Hmm let’s see” she said to herself 

 

Cheryl Blossom, heir to the Blossom Maple empire. Last known article published was..8 years ago hmm that’s odd. 

 

**On her 18th birthday Cheryl blossom became the youngest ever majority share holder of a multi million dollar business in the northeast.**

**“I will be assuming ownership of my family business in an attempt to right the wrongs that have been done and in the loving memory of my dear brother Jason”**

 

_Whoa, wonder what the story is there._

 

Toni stayed up reading all about this enigma. She learned that Cheryl Blossom, Colombia alum, was the first ever student to complete an off campus business degree early. Juggling day to day operations at her family company while completing her course work. She discovered that she worked in every department of her company before becoming CEO. Not much was mentioned about her family except that her brother had passed away, and he seemed to mean a great deal to her. She funded and named many charitable organizations after him. She continued to flip through Cheryl’s impressive life and accomplishments but could not find one picture of her. Toni looked at her phone. 2:15 am. She just realized how exhausted she was and she decided to just curl up on the couch, too tired to climb up her loft to bed. 

 

_“You found me”_

_Toni felt the warm breath on her cheek before she heard the whisper_

_Toni gasped at the sensation_

_“Let’s go we’re out of time” the redhead whispered_

_Toni almost didn’t hear her over the rushing water by her side. The red head grabbed Toni’s hand causing her to instinctively look down. Milky smooth skin melded into her own caramel complexion._

_“Who are you” Toni asked as she looked up to see her face._

 

BEEP BEEP 

 

“No!” Toni gasped as she jerked up. She was so close to finally seeing her face. This dream had followed her throughout her life, a secret obsession she rarely shared with anyone. But over the last few days her dream seemed to be changing or progressing. The redhead was still there but she felt they had something to accomplish and she wouldn’t be able to rest until they did. She got up and ready for work reluctantly.

 


	3. Red

Toni bit her nails as she waited impatiently at her desk staring at the phone. 

 

** RING RING **

 

“Yes?” Toni answered immediately 

“I have Cheryl Blossom on line one” her assistant replied 

“Wait what?! Not her assistant or receptionist? It’s actually her on the line?” She replied panicked 

“Yes she personally returned the message” 

“Oh ok, thanks put her through” Toni stammered 

 

**Click. Ring**

 

Toni’s heart was racing as she tapped her pen on her desk incessantly.

 

_Why are you so nervous?_

 

**Ring ring**

 

“Hello” Cheryl answered almost melodically 

 

_Open. Your. Mouth. Fool_. 

 

“Hello?” Cheryl repeated

“Yes sorry hey” Toni finally choked out, cheeks burning in embarrassment followed by a soft chuckle on the other end of the line 

“Well, Ms. Topaz how can I be of assistance?” Cheryl asked

“Well Ms. Blossom, we here at OUT magazine would like to feature you as our OUT in business cover story, oh and please call me Toni” 

“Ok Toni, well I must admit this is a surprise” Cheryl answered genuinely “the media hasn’t had much of an interest in my story in quite some time.”

“Well the truth is, I was rather impressed by you and I personally chose you to grace our cover, if you’re interested that is” Toni said sincerely

“But no pressure” Toni added 

 

Cheryl’s heart clenched. She didn’t know why or how but she knew one thing for certain. She has had heard those words before but that was impossible. Her thoughts were racing and she missed the next thing Toni said completely

 

“Uh wha-I’m sorry what did you say” Cheryl managed 

 

Toni repeated, “Oh um I said I know you don’t do many interviews anymore but you could have creative reigns over what we print and I want you to know that-“ 

 

“I’ll do it. “ Cheryl interrupted 

“Oh wow! Ok I was not expecting that” Toni answered happily 

“Have you ever had deja vu?” Cheryl asked suddenly 

“All the time” Toni answered immediately 

“I’ll be in Los Angeles this weekend” Cheryl finished

“I’ll send your assistant our office address, I’ll see you on Monday Cheryl ” Toni said excitedly 

“I’ll look forward to it” Cheryl responded

 

Toni spent the rest of the week arranging meetings with the other 4 candidates featured in the article, they would all be in on Monday to begin shooting their portraits and conducting interviews. 

 

Toni worked around the clock to make sure her staff was ready. The art department finally settled on a theme, they decided on having each person embody a color of the rainbow, their wardrobe and make up would reflect that. 

 

“Could we be anymore gay” Toni laughed “Kidding! I love it” 

 

It was another late night in the office for Toni. Fangs came by to say goodnight before he left. 

“Cmon Let’s go” he encouraged “I’ll drive home with you” he said 

“No way Fangs, I have to have everything prepared by Monday” she argued 

Fangs sighed heavily. “Ok I didn’t want to tell you anything but, I’m kinda worried” he finally said

 

Toni looked at him with an arched eyebrow 

 

“You know who has been calling me non stop, asking how you are and if you’re seeing someone else” he confessed 

“Seriously?!” Toni said shocked “I blocked his number, ugh sorry you have to deal with him” she added

“He doesn’t sound stable Toni, he was saying some weird stuff about destiny, you know I’ve always had a bad feeling” fangs responded 

“Sure Chic has a temper but he’s never lost his cool on me. I’ll be fine.” She finished 

“Text me when you get home ok? Oh and you still have that pepper spray right?” Fangs asked 

“Yes and yes” Toni smiled at his concern 

 

—

Toni spent the weekend scouting locations for her shoot, she was planning on using her studio but she felt like the cover had to be different. She felt something industrial would contrast nicely with the bold color of her cover girl. Speaking of color. Toni dialed her assistants number. 

 

“Hey Im looking for locations of our cover shoot and I just realized I don’t know what color Cheryl will be representing. I need to know so I can pick the right background” Toni explained 

 

“Red. “ her assistant answered “actually, wearing red was her one and only request” 

 

Toni thanked her and ended the call. 

 

_Red._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update coming tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


	4. We’ve Been Here Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make sense of the impossible. 
> 
> Also, soft smut alert!

Toni was in the studio preparing her equipment for the first shoot of the day. Toni always photographed every major spread in the magazine. She had a rigid process when shooting a subject, she refused to meet them before hand. She wanted to see them through the lens the first time. Her first impressions of her subject permanentlyetched in film. Her team knew this and prepared accordingly. They had all 5 candidates dressed and in full glam awaiting her word to enter.

 

“Alright everyone!” Toni shouted as she adjusted the settings on her camera 

“Thanks for putting up with my superstitions, just come on in to the set area and just talk among yourselves, I want to get some candid shots” she finished as she leaned down to tighten the legs of her tripod 

 

She grabbed her camera, lifted it to her face and looked through the viewfinder 

_Blue. Green. Yellow. Orange._

Bright colors popping. 

**Click click click**

The group chatted and expertly positionedthemselves towards their best angles 

Toni’s eyes were focused on the group as she heard the click of heels approaching

 

“Sorry Im late” she heard a familiar voice say

 

The group parted slightly making room for her to slip through.

 

_Red._

**Click click.**

 

Toni froze. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her and suddenly she forgot to breathe. 

 

**Crack**

 

She dropped her camera and she heard the lens crack. Toni didn’t even glance down at it, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. She heard her assistant gasp in the background, muffled concerns from her team around her. All around her, movements in her peripherals. But she stood still, looking back at her was a similar expression, an unflinching stare.

 

“It’s you” both girls whispered 

 

Flashes of auburn curls bouncing, always out of reach flash through Toni’s mind as her body is frozen unable to comprehend if this is adream or reality. 

 

Cheryl takes a step closer, almost hesitantly, fearing she herself is dreaming. She reached her hand out and gingerly traced her finger along the faded pink streak of hair framing Toni’s face. 

 

“Am I dreaming?” Cheryl asked quietly as commotion carried out around them but was somehow muted in this moment. 

Cheryl’s hand was trembling as she reached up towards Toni’s face. She inched closer to her cheek, their eyes locked on each other’s. Cheryl grazed her skin with the softest touch imaginable, so soft it felt like a whisper. Toni felt her skin ablaze, starting from her cheek and spreading down her chest and across her entire body. A sharp tingle ran through Cheryl’s body, starting from her finger tip running and exploding down her spine. Cheryl pulled away with a gasp and Toni’s heart ached when their bodies separated. 

 

“No, you’re not” Toni responded as she touched her cheek. She picked up her camera and handed it to Fangs, still not breaking her gaze with Cheryl’s.

 

“Have my assistant finish these” Toni said absently “clear my schedule” she finished as she grabbed Cheryl’s hand, letting the heat she felt settle on her skin. 

Without another word they walked out of the building hand in hand. Cheryl walked directly towards Toni’s bike and grabbed the helmet, swung her leg over and scooted towards the back. Toni stared at her, memories of Cheryl on her bike flashing through her mind, driving down the coast, through the woods, in front of a diner, in the city streets. She blinked, Cheryl staringback at her waiting. She hopped on, ripped the engine into life and accelerated out of the parking lot, knowing exactly where to go.

—

 

Toni pulled into a small parking area along the Pacific Coast Highway, they were perched along a cliff over looking the ocean, waves crashing against the rocks beneath them. 

 

“Why did you come here” Cheryl asked

“I don’t know” Toni answered truthfully 

 

Both women stared at the other, studying their features, neither knowing exactly what to say because the words were just too crazy to say out loud. Judging by the others’ reaction they didn’t seem to need to, they knew they were experiencing the same exact thing. 

 

Toni reached up and ran her fingers through Cheryl’s hair, fiery against the afternoon sun. 

 

“This hair has haunted me for as long as I remember” Toni said in a daze 

 

Cheryl closed the distance between them. Not quite embracing, but with both their faces hovering near the others’, skin softly grazing. Toni sighed heavily against the skin of Cheryl’s cheek sending shivers down her spine, Cheryl instinctively shut her eyes, memories of Toni’s breath against her skin dancing in her mind, in a desperate emotional embrace, with a giggle in a locker room, naked in between red silk sheets. Cheryl gasped as she opened her eyes against the bright sun of this moment. 

 

“It’s starting to come back” Cheryl said “you were always so hazy, the same memory over and over again.. but now” 

 

“every memory is slowing coming back” Toni finished 

 

Toni lifted her head and ran a gentle finger across Cheryl’s ruby lips. Cheryl leaned down and closed the distance wrapping red lips with pink ones. Tears instantly falling from their eyes as scenes from every kiss they ever shared in every lifetime they ever existed in flashed in their minds. It was beautiful. They separated and walked towards the cliffs edge and sat on the rocks, looking out at the horizon. 

 

“We’ve been here?” Cheryl asked 

“Feels that way” Toni answered 

 

She looked down at the rocks lining the edge, she wiped the dust of a single white rock among the crowd of beige. Etched in, barely visible against weather’s wear and years were three delicate symbols 

 

C + T

 

Toni closed her eyes as the memory came rushing in causing her head to ache slightly.  

_“Cmon T. T. We have to take an iconic California Coast selfie” Cheryl whined_

_Toni feigned annoyance and rolled her eyes “the things I do for love” she said as she stood behind Cheryl and wrapped her arms around her waist. Cheryl lifted her arm, and both girls smiled widely unable to hide their joy._

_“I’m definitely posting this one, our chums back home in snoozeville Riverdale will be so jealous” she squealed in excitement._

_She tapped away on her phone as Toni finished etching their initials into the cliff side with her knife._

 

Toni gasped and blinked as she registered this moment now. 

 

“We were young, high school maybe” Toni said 

 

Cheryl stared out into the distance. “Our iconic road trip to California” She finally said breaking the silence. 

 

Both women stared at each other, not quite sure where to go from here, but knowing that they needed to go together. 

 

“Suddenly Im in need of a nap” Cheryl admitted

“Let’s go back to my place” Toni responded and without another word they were back on the bike racing against the coast. 

—

 

It was inevitable that they would end up like this, tangled in the sheets as the late afternoon light streamed in through the window. This wasn’tthe first time they met and without having to speak it, they knew it. They knew each other’stouch, knew each other’s desires. Their , connection was magnetic and deep and they spent the entire night becoming reacquainted. 

 

They lay in Toni’s bed, her tangled sheets barely covering their exposed bodies. A beam of sunlight streaked across Toni’s tan skin and illuminated her eyes, making them shine like pots of honey. Cheryl traced her finger along the length of Toni’s body in an absent minded pattern. Toni stared in admiration at the red head’s elegant beauty and tucked a stray hand of auburn hair behind her ear with a warm smile, causing Cheryl’s heart to swell and forcing her to look away to hide her grin. 

 

“Tell me about your dream” Toni asked 

“It’s been mostly the same, slightly changing over time, since you’ve called me especially” Cheryl began 

“It always happens in the same place, Sweet Water river” Cheryl continued

“Wait, you know the place?” Toni asked, propping herself up on her elbow

“I would recognize that place anywhere” Cheryl continued “in the dream I’m running towards the water and I can hear you behind me but I never could see your face, just a faded pink streak in your hair when the moonlight hit it properly, I always call for you to hurry but you never catch up. The past few days since you called me, I got so close to seeing you, you hugged me and when we pulled away I fell, I don’t know where but I just went down and you faded away” Cheryl finished 

“Its like we’re having the same dream, just from our own perspectives” Toni commented

 

Both girls turned on their backs, contemplating their situation, it was beyondcomprehension, impossible to put into words and even though both knew exactly what the other was feeling, it seemed as if words would do it no justice. 

 

Toni opened her mouth to try and make sense of it “I-“

“It’s impossible” Cheryl interjected “I know” 

 

Toni nodded in agreement, trying to make sense of it all was pointless. 

 

Toni turned to face Cheryl again. “Regardless, we were meant to find each other, and we did and I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon. Let’s enjoy this because I-“ Toni’s voice faltered, surprising herself at the sudden rush of emotion 

 

“I’m sorry I’m not usually so emotional..” Toni said ashamed 

 

Cheryl enveloped Toni’s smaller frame into her own and held her as tears fell freely from Toni’s eyes. 

 

“I know, it’s always been hard for me to feel much of anything, I was beginning to think something was wrong with me” Cheryl began “and now I know, there was” she captured Toni’s lips in a brief kiss “I was missing part of myself” she finished and leaned down to kiss Toni again, this time deepeningthe kiss. 

Toni slid her hand around Cheryl’s waist and pulled her closer, intertwining their legs. As their kiss intensified, growing more frantic Toni could feel the heat radiating from Cheryl’s body and pooling at her center. The feeling of Cheryl’s arousal on her thigh intensified her own desire and she began grinding her hips against Cheryl’s. Cheryl broke their kiss and continued down to Toni’s neck, gently nibbling on her pulse point leaving the faintest of marks, Toni threw her head back in desire, allowing Cheryl to cover her neck and collar bone in kisses. Cheryl’s hands began to roam Toni’s body, raking her nails across her hip bone and reaching behind to grab her ass and push their bodies impossibly closer. 

She parted Toni’s legs with her hand and slipped a finger between her slick folds, shuttering at the wetness enveloping her finger. Toni gasped at the contact, immediately desperate to feel Cheryl’s own excitement. Toni parted Cheryl’s legs and entered her immediately, knowing she was already near climax, Cheryl arched her back at the contact and froze her own movements for a minute as she regained her composer slightly. She returned the favor and slipped another finger inside Toni’s center. Using her other hand to gain leverage against Toni’s hip she pumped in and out, curling her fingers as she entered. Both their bodies moving as one as they rocked in rhythm teeteringbetween release and focus on their partner. 

 

“Let go with me baby” Toni whispered huskily into Cheryl’s ear

 

The rasp is Toni’s voice was the last push Cheryl needed as her muscles began to tighten around Toni’s fingers and her orgasm came crashing in waves as Toni followed suit, trembling as it ran its course. They allowed sleep to take over as they drifted off to sleep, bodies intertwined in the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming at you later tonight, west coast time


	5. Remember the Little Details

After a long dreamless sleep, and a hot shower, the pair were sipping coffee while  looking through Toni’s photo albums. 

“Wow you looked exactly like her, so beautiful” Cheryl admired 

“My mom was the greatest, she had a tough life and it wasn’t looking good for us but she got it together, moved us out west and really tried” Toni went on “I don’t know where I would have ended up if she hadn’t cleaned up her act” 

“God Toni these are-magnificent” Cheryl stares in awe at one of Toni’s portfolios. Cheryl looked through every single picture Toni has ever taken, listening intently as Toni described what she was doing at that point in her life or what her inspiration was. 

“Red phase?” Cheryl asked curiously as she picked up the final portfolio 

“It’s bad a joke, Fangs calls me Picasso because I go through these periods where I only shoot the color red” she started “I have so many so I just put them all in one place” 

“You take these after you dream of me don’t you” Cheryl said meekly as she carefully eyes each photo

“No I just always- wait” Toni thought back to her most recent inspiration “yes. Yes I do. I didn’t know I did but yes I do”

“It’s my color” Cheryl stated matter of factly

“This is my favorite” Cheryl smiled proudly as she traced her finger across it 

 

It was the photo that earned Toni a scholarship to Berkeley, a single red rose, deep crimson, forgotten on the broken sidewalk, a few petal scattered but the rose was otherwise in tact, a stark contrast to the dull grey of a rain soaked sidewalk. 

“Me too” Toni smiled 

Cheryl nearly spit her coffee out as she tried not to laugh, “like an actual cheerleader, like Pom poms and all?” Cheryl asked in between giggles 

“Yes! I was the best dancer on the team!” Toni’s argued

“I’m sorry I just can’t picture you, miss bad ass, twirling around in a cheerleading skirt” Cheryl said grinning 

“I still have it in the closet, if you need a visual” Toni said with a cocky smirk 

Cheryl nearly  choked in her coffee a second time that afternoon, but for a much different reason. “How much time do we have??” Cheryl asked

“Not enough” Toni said smuggly “shouldn’t have wasted so much time laughing at me I guess” she finished as she walked by swinging her hips

“Ohh you’ll pay for that one!” Cheryl said as she grabbed Toni’s arm and pulled her into a kiss

“Ugh stupid job” Toni grumbled as she leaned her forehead on Cheryl’s

 

As Toni wove her bike through the traffic with Cheryl tightly grippingher waist she contemplated how much has changed in the last 24 hours. She wasn’t sure what brought them together but she knew she was happy. She felt more like herself this past day with Cheryl than she had her whole life, it wasn’t that she was unhappy before, it’s just that everything was muted and now she feels everything so brightly. She was going to enjoy this feeling and fight to keep it, that much she knew. Cheryl squeezed her even tighter almost sensing Toni’s mind racing, she smiled and leaned into her as they pulled up to the magazine’s headquarters. 

They walked in hand in hand as every eye in the building was on them. Toni rolled hers, never one for beating around the bush she called out to her employees 

“Ok everyone, I apologize for my departure yesterday and I appreciate everyone picking up the slack. This as you know is Cheryl Blossom we-“ she paused to look at Cheryl “go way back and haven’t seen each other in ages, we’re together now so sorry in advanced for the pda. now let’s get back to business we have a cover story to finish!” She added, pumping the crew up. 

Toni pulled Cheryl over to her best friend and business partner “Cheryl this is my best friend Fangs, Fangs this is my girlfriend Cheryl” Toni announced 

Cheryl gently took Fangs’ hand in hers and rested her other hand on top of his. She smiled genuinely, “it’s such a pleasure to meet you, Toni speaks so kindly of you” 

Fangs couldn’t help but smile at her genuine charm, he felt an instant connection with her and smiled back

“The pleasure is all mine, I must admit I’ve never seen Toni smile this much, it looks like her face is gonna get stuck that way” Fangs teased

—

The rest of the week was hectic, full of candidate interviews, endless photoshoots and many late nights. By the end of the week all the interviees left, having given the magazine all the content they needed. Toni’s team was working on putting everything together. 

Both women retreated to Toni’s office.Cheryl was in the middle of a conference call with her company’s board while Toni editedthrough her shots. 

 

“I’m not sure how much time I’m taking but I’m sure you are all more than capable of running things in my absence and I’m always available to talk” Cheryl stated 

“Actually, that’s a great idea, I was planning on making the trip before the ribbon cutting ceremony to ensure everything met our high standards. I’ll make the drive up this weekend. And thank you again for holding down the fort” Cheryl finished as she hung up 

 

Cheryl looked over at Toni who was hunched over her laptop, nitpicking her photos for any hint of imperfection. She had been working so hard this week and the spread was going to be her best yet. This weekend would be a great way to relax she thought with a smile. She walked over to Toni and stood behind her chair, rubbing the knots out of her tense shoulders. 

 

“That feels like heaven babe” Toni said as she clicked through her photos

“I have the perfect idea to ensure some much needed r&r” Cheryl added

Toni hummed, curious about this idea 

“Road trip to San Francisco?” Cheryl said hopeful 

Toni turned around to face her with a smile, “that sounds nice” Toni said genuinely 

She jumped up a suddenly, “I just got the best idea! I could shoot your cover shot up there, in the redwood forest!” Toni squeezed excitedly 

“But babe you already shot my cover shot” Cheryl mentioned 

“I know and you look stunning but something felt off to me about having all those giant buildings as your background, it should be trees, it just makes more sense for your business. Oh and think of the amazing lighting!” 

 

Toni went on and on about the aesthetics but truthfully Cheryl couldn’t focus on her words. She stared in admiration as her girlfriend’s face lit up with joy as she spoke about the photoshoot. Toni was such a talented artist and she loved her work. Cheryl didn’t mind getting dressed up andgetting in front of the camera every now and then, but she knew Toni absolutely loved capturing Cheryl in photos. Toni seemed the happiest when she was taking pictures of her, and so she would be a willing model just to make her girlfriend smile like this. 

She captured Toni’s lips in her own as she was mid sentence, Toni gasped slightly in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss. Toni’s glass covered office offered all the employees a free show of their affection, most looking away smiling. The sound of something shattering broke their embrace. 

 

Toni walked outside, “Everything ok?” She asked 

Fangs was holding his hand “What the hell Chic” he screamed as he applied pressure to his bleeding hand. 

“You’re a damn liar, you said Toni wasn’t seeing anyone!” Chic yelled, stepping over broken shards of a flower vase he threw at Fangs 

“Are you kidding me right now” Toni growled as she approached the two 

“Toni please I’ve been a mess without you” Chic pleaded 

 

Toni stared at him in disbelief, he looked like a shell of his former self with dark circles under his eyes and his cheek bones protruding, stretching his skin. 

“You don’t look ok right now Chic is there someone I can call, I still have your therapists number if-“ Toni started 

“Ha! I’m done with therapyand meds, what’s the point? It didn’t help me keep you, the only reason I took them was to make you happy” he spat out 

“It had to be a redhead huh” Chic said with disgust as he stared at Cheryl “you could never stop obesssing over that stupid dream of yours, maybe you’re the one that needs medication huh??” Chic screamed walking closer 

 

The building security finally made it up the elevator and Toni held her hand up.

 

“Chic I'm sorry ok, but this just happened yesterday, it has nothing to do with you” Toni said genuinely “now please just walk out with these gentlemen calmly or they will call the police and we don’t want that” she pleaded

 

Chic spat on the floor and gave Cheryl a searing look as he turned on his heel and walked out of the building 

 

Toni looked back at Cheryl with a grimace. “I’ll tell you the story on our way to the bay” she sighed 

—

They spent 6 hours talking and filling in the gaps of their lives. Toni explained her relationship with Chic and how she helped him seek help and manage his mental health. She explained that she went through the motions of relationships but she couldn’t pretend anymore, so she she ended it and vowed to be alone rather than feel guilty for not being able to give herself entirely. 

Cheryl explained how she moved through life with a similar philosophy, never letting anyone get close enough because she knew she wouldn’t ever be able give them what they wanted. She told Toni about the tragic death of her brother and the hatred her mother showed towards her when she came out. She explained how her Nana Rose took a stand when she threatened to send her to conversion therapy. Nana kicked her mother out, becoming her guardian when she was 16. How she went to therapy and worked hard to heal from her past and honor her brother in her future. 

The hours flew by as they spoke. As they approached the central coast they pulled over to refill their tank and stretch their legs. Cheryl flopped onto the hood of Toni’s car and looked up at the clear night sky. Toni joined her, their heads on either side of each other’s. 

 

“What if this happens again?” Toni asked as she leaned her temple against Cheryl’s “it’s beyond strange but if we’ve met before who’s to say we won’t meet again”

“If it happens again then we find each other” Cheryl said firmly

“I’m scared we won’t. What if we just got lucky” Toni responded honestly 

“This was not luck Toni, you know that” Cheryl responded “we just have to try and remember the little details I think” 

“When we spoke on the phone, you said I was sensational, and I heard those words from you in that moment but I also heard those words from you in a different moment” Cheryl explained 

“I know this is beyond complicatedand although technically I just met you, I know you and I know you are the most important person in my life and I will do anything to keep you around ” Cheryl said confidently and she turned and placed a sweet kiss on Toni’s temple 

 

Toni closed her eyes and seared this memory into her mind, burying it deep inside. 

 

 


	6. Headed Home

The following morning both women toured the Blossom Maple Company’s brand new head quarters. Cheryl walked though every level, from the factory floor, to the truck depot, to the executive offices. She treated every employee no matter their rank with the same dignity and respect. She knew this business inside and out. Toni beamed with pride as she stood by her side.

Once Cheryl’s duties were taken care of the women headed to the outskirts of the city to a nearby redwood sanctuary. Toni set up her equipment as Cheryl put the finishing touches on her make up. Toni was engrossed in her task, fully focused on capturing her vision. She directed Cheryl slightly but for the most part Cheryl instinctively knew how to move around freely yet still position herself for a good photo. Cheryl’s fiery hair balanced perfectly with the burnt red barks and evergreen needles of the giant redwood trees. They fed off each other’s energy, Cheryl exuding beauty and Toni exuding confidence. After Toni felt confident that she captured the perfect shot, she pulled out her vintage 35mm camera and took some shots for her personal portfolio.As the afternoon sun began to set and create shadows against the trees, their photoshoot became more intimate. Toni slid Cheryl’s dress off her shoulder for a playful shot. Cheryl felt a surge of self confidence and she slipped her other arm out of the dress, exposing her porcelain skin and toned back, a stark but  beautiful contrast to the shadowed trees.

With each picture both women grew hungrier for each other. Toni captured every aspect of Cheryl’s beauty in that photoshoot, her timeless beauty, her elegant grace, her perfect frame, her sensual demeanor and her quiet lust.Not able to withstand much more, they gathered their things and rushed back to the privacy of their hotel room. 

 

The weekend was full of relaxation and admiration for each other’s work, they learned everything about each other they didn’t already know. As soon as they arrived back in l.a. it was a whirlwind.

 

Toni and her team finished the magazine issue and it was a huge hit, her investors decided to take it nation wide underneath their publishing company in New York. OUT magazine would have an east coast office and the west coast office would remain in their current headquarters, with quarterly meetings at alternating offices. Fangs would run the LA office and Toni would run the New York office. 

 

The popularity of the magazine spread launched Cheryl into stardom, everyone was obsessed with the gorgeous red head who came out of nowhere. At the last second, Toni decided to use a picture she took of Cheryl with her gown falling off her shoulder witch her vintage camera, something she had never done, as there was no way to edit it or touch it up for the cover. This photo won her national recognition and caused Cheryl to become the most wanted cover girl in the nation, offers were pouring in for the both of them. Once the media found out Toni and Cheryl were dating, impressive offers came flooding in for Cheryl to grace covers with Toni behind the camera, the media loved their dynamic and they photographed beautifully together so that didn’t hurt either.

 

“VANITY. FAIR. BABE.” Toni yelled excitedly

Cheryl stared in disbelief as a huge grin formed on her face. 

“Powerful women in business” Cheryl said in awe as she read the email and “they want you to shoot it babe!” She finished excitedly 

“My photo on the cover of Vanity Fair and I get to do it with the love of my life!” Toni couldn’t contain her excitement 

“Looks like you’ll finally get to visit my hometown” Cheryl realized “they want to conduct the interview and have the photos taken where the business started. In Riverdale” she finished

They squealed in excitement as they went over the details.

—

Toni finished packing up the last of her loft in preparation for the movers arrival tomorrow morning. She looked around the empty space as her eyes welled with pride. This place was the embodiment of independence for Toni, sure she had lived in other places before, dorms, shared apartments, but this was entirely her own. She bought this place when her magazine had been out for a year, a gift to herself for working her ass off. She thought she has reached the pinnacle of her life and career and counted herself fortunate, many of her childhood friends weren’t so lucky.

Meeting Cheryl though, enhanced both of their lives, they have seen nothing but success and growth since they met each other and that made Toni’s smile grow widely. A slight ache in her chest caused her to pause, it had only been an hour since Cheryl left for the airport and she felt pathetic even missing her but since they found each other they haven’t left each other’s side and although she lived all of her life without Cheryl now that she met her, she felt incomplete without her. Toni grabbed her bag and lifted her camera to take one last shot of her empty loft. She jumped on her bike and headed for Fang’s place, they were going to have a “slumber party” as he called to it, their last night together before she headed to her and Cheryl’s new place in New York. 

 

“I’ve never not lived with you or near you in my entire adult life” Fangs said breaking the silence as they lay in his bed, unable to fall asleep. 

They did their usual sleep over routine, Thai food, scary movie and a bottle of wine, everything was just how it had been, like they were back in college. As soon as they laid down to sleep the reality of it all kicked in. 

 

“I know” Toni said with a sigh “you’re my family Fangs”

“I’m glad you’re going” Fangs added 

 

Toni propped herself on her elbow, turning towards him 

 

“Even if the investor backed out and we didn’t need you to go, I would have told you to” he said 

“Why?” Toni asked confused 

“Because you’re finally you” he said sincerely “I’ve seen glimpses of it, when you’re behind the camera, or riding your bike. This sense of ease and joy. “ he added

 

Tears welled in Toni’s eyes as she listened to her dearest friend. 

 

“I don’t have to worry about you anymore. You’ve saved my life plenty of times and I wouldn’t have made in l.a. without you. I’m just so genuinely happy that you can finally be happy.” He said with a sniffle “love ya Tiny” he finished with a nudge of his elbow 

“Love ya back knuckle head” Toni responded with a sniffle as she kicked him 

 

The following morning, Toni stopped by her place to make sure the movers loaded everything up and dropped off her motorcycle  for them to take as well, she wasn’t planning on letting her bike go no matter where she moved. Toni looked back at her loft with a smile, this place has been good to her but now she was finally headed home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the ladies are gonna end up in Riverdale, dun dun dun
> 
> But first some fluff ;)
> 
> Next update coming at you when I wake up !


	7. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff smut and more fluff!
> 
> And the dream returns

After a lovely first class flight and car service back to her and Cheryl’s new place, Toni felt ready to start her next chapter. She arrived at their penthouse which was relatively empty since they decided to pick everything out together once Toni had arrived in New York. Cheryl was due to return from work any minute. Toni dropped her bags and walked out onto their balcony, she smiled as she looked out onto the water and New York skyline. She felt a familiar warmth wash over her as she heard Cheryl’s voice from behind her. 

 

“Honeyyy Im home” Cheryl sang as she walked through the door and made her way to Toni on the balcony. 

 

Toni smiled as Cheryl wrapped her arm around her waist from behind and leaned over to places soft kisses along Toni’s jaw. 

 

“Mmm, is it pathetic to say I’ve missed you terribly” Toni sighed as she leaned into Cheryl 

“If you’re pathetic. Then I’m pathetic” Cheryl said in between kisses. 

 

Toni spun around to face Cheryl and leaned up to meet Cheryl’s soft lips. They lingered there for a while, wrapped in each other arms in their new home. 

 

“I think a toast is in order”Cheryl said as she leaned down and grabbed a bottle of champagne from her bag. Cheryl opened the bottle with a pop and fizzle 

 

“But we don’t even have glasses yet” Toni laughed as the champagne bubbled everywhere  

“We’ll make due” Cheryl giggled as she lifted the bottle slightly, “To the rest of our lives” she said as lifted the bottle to her lips and took a swig 

 

She handed the bottle to Toni with a huge grin. Toni could have died peacefully in that moment, her heart was so full of love and admiration for this woman and for the beautiful life that lie ahead of them. She grabbed the bottle and repeated “to the rest of our lives” and took a sip. 

 

The two were giggling by the time they finished the bottle and were half way through an entire pizza when Toni said “babe where the hell are we gonna sleep tonight?” Both women looked around the empty penthouse and burst out laughing. 

 

“We’ll figure it out” Cheryl said with a giggle 

“But first..” she started with a sly smile she hooked her finger around the bottom of Toni’s shirt and lifted it over her head in a swift motion.

“I wanna try out our new bathtub!” She finished as she slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and gracefully let it fall to the floor. She lifted her foot and flicked the dress away, standing in nothing but her signature red lace lingerie. She gave Toni another sly smile as she grabbed another champagne bottle and sauntered off to the bathroom, knowing full well Toni was staring as she walked away. 

 

Toni walked into the dimly lit bathroom as Cheryl began to fill the bathtub. Toni immediately enveloped Cheryl’s lips into hers, opening her mouth greedily, eager for closeness. Cheryl’s hands instinctively tangled themselvesin Toni’s light brown locks, pulling gently to allow herself access to Toni’s neck. She nibbled her pulse point gently and continued across her collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from Toni’s parted lips. 

Cheryl raked her fingers down from Toni’s hair to her shoulder, swiping the strap of Toni’s lace bra off her shoulder. She immediately covered her shoulder in kisses and gentle bites. Both of their desire growing by the second as their breathing became shallow and their kisses more desperate. Cheryl expertly unhooked Toni’s bra as their lips met again. Toni’s bra fell to the floor, Cheryl broke their kiss to admire Toni’s body, she bit her lip as she stared longingly. Cheryl’s wanting look drove Toni wild, as much as she loved the smoldering build up, she was desperate for her girl.

Toni took a small step back, allowing Cheryl to see her better, the sight caused Cheryl to let out a low groan. Toni walked over the bathtub and leaned over slowly to turn off the water, making sure to take her time. She turned around slowly, watching Cheryl agonize over the growing tension between her legs. Toni closed the distance between them, she brought her lips to Cheryl’s and gently grazed her lips before she pulled away and slowly began lowering her body. She was on her knees, looking up at Cheryl, holding her gaze just long enough for Cheryl to moan in desperation. Toni nibbled on the flesh just above the waistline of Cheryl’s lace thong, she slid her fingers across the waistband, getting closer and closer to her desired location,  Cheryl bucked her hips towards her, finally unable to tease any longer, Toni pulled the red lace fabric down and tossed them aside.

She wasted no time, eager to taste Cheryl’s excitement. She lifted one of Cheryl’s legs up and rested it on her shoulder as Cheryl leaned back onto the counter. Toni flicked her tongue across Cheryl’s opening, both women moaning at the sensation. Toni lapped up Cheryl’s excitement, both growing more and more desperate with each graze of Toni’s tongue. Cheryl’s hips bucking more wildly, in need of more friction. Toni pressed her tongue against Cheryl’s sensitive center and rubbed it, increasing her pace quickly. Cheryl grabbed onto the back of Toni’s head, willing her to get even closer, hips grinding against Toni’s face. Toni wrapped her lips around Cheryl’s sensitive bundle of nerves, causing the red head to throw her head back in ecstasy. Toni kept sucking until she felt one final thrust of Cheryl’s hips and the grip in her hair loosen. She gently licked Cheryl’s folds clean before standing up and capturing Cheryl’s lips in hers again, allowing the red head to taste herself on Toni’s tongue.

 

“How ‘bout that bath?” Toni said smugly as she removed what clothing remained on her before she stepped into the warm bath. Cheryl smiled and followed behind. Toni settled in front of Cheryl, her body positioned between her legs, Toni’s head leaning back and resting in the crook Cheryl’s neck as Cheryl leaned back against the tub. 

 

“Can we make baths a regular thing” Cheryl said dreamily as her muscles relaxed in the warm water. 

“Mmm, that sounds amazing” Toni responded as she soaked in the moment 

 

Cheryl leaned forward and kissed Toni’s jawline sweetly, causing the brunette to smile widely. Cheryl’s hand found its way to Toni’s thigh, rubbing up and down the length of it gently. Toni gasped as Cheryl’s hand neared her center, still aching from before. 

 

“I can’t let you have all the fun now can I?” Cheryl whispered huskily into Toni’s ear as her fingers found their way to the tension between Toni’s legs. 

 

—

 

Toni stirred as the morning sun filled the penthouse, she looked around remembering where she was and smiled. They were in the middle of their empty living room, wrapped up in blankets and pillows they managed to locate among the boxes from Cheryl’s previous apartment. Cheryl woke up with a jolt, startling Toni. Toni reached for her, wrapping Cheryl in her arms. 

 

“It’s been a while huh” Toni said knowing what caused her girlfriend to wake up so suddenly 

“It has” she said slightly concerned 

“Tell me” she requested eagerly 

“I think I died, I can’t quite understand it but it just feels that way. I always fall in my dream and wake up instantly. This time I kept falling and falling and you were reaching for me from above but you just got smaller and smaller as I fell further, it was dark all around me. It was eerie but for some reason I wasn’t scared.” Cheryl said trying to make sense of it all

 

Toni sighed. Neither girl had dreamt since they met each other, it worried Toni slightly but nothing about their connected dreams made sense so she tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. This right here was real life, the dream they share was simply that, just a dream.

 


	8. Welcome to Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dreams and our favorite girls finally make it to Riverdale!

The next few weeks were busy but magical, both women excelled at their respective jobs and together they built a home they both loved, it was their sanctuary. They were packing for the upcoming long weekend to Riverdale to visit Cheryl’s childhood home and to shoot Cheryl’s Vanity Fair spread.

“Ok how’s this??” Toni asked anxiously

“Babe, I’ve never seen you wear that in your life, and where on earth did you get the pearl necklace?!” Cheryl said with a laugh

“I’m nervous ok!! I want to make a good impression on your Nana, I don’t want her to think I’m a slob” Toni confessed

Cheryl smiled as she saw the genuine anxiety behind Toni’s eyes. She walked over and ran her hands up and down Toni’s arms

“Hey” Cheryl said as she lifted Toni’s chin to meet her eyes, “my Nana Rose is going to love you because I love you and you love me unconditionally, she won’t care what you’re wearing. She’s an excellent judge of character so clearly she will love you” Cheryl finished as she squeeze Toni’s shoulders and kisses her forehead gently “also, it’s adorable that you want to make a good impression. I love you” She said genuinely

Toni’s tense shoulders relaxed, trusting the sincerity of behind Cheryl’s words and responded by placing a gentle kiss on the redhead’s lips.

**Ring ring**

Toni grabbed her phone and smiled broadly as she saw Fangs was FaceTiming her.

“Hey knuckle head!” Toni answered with a huge grin

“Hey Tiny long time no- what the hell are you wearing, are those pearls??” Fangs responded laughing

Toni rolled her eyes “I know I know I already heard it from Cher, I’m taking it off don’t worry” she said

“Thank goodness” Fangs smirked “Hi Cheryl!” Fangs called as he caught a glimpse of the redhead in the background

“Hey Fangs” Cheryl said cheerfully as she walked over and waved into the camera

Toni and Fangs caught up and filled each other in on how their respective offices were running. They made plans for Fangs to come visit and traded their latest hilarious stories.

“Hey T, I’m glad we got to catch up but that’s not the reason I called actually” Fangs started

Toni noticed the change in his demeanor and furrowed her brow, waiting for him to finish

“There was a break in at your loft, the police got a call from a neighbor and the police called me since my name is listed as the in town contact” he finished

“Wait what. A break in, but the place has been empty for weeks” she said confused

“It’s bizarre” Fangs agreed “I’m worried it Chic again Toni, I’ve heard from mutual friends that he’s not doing well. Apparently he just found out you moved, maybe he went down there to see for himself” Fangs said concerned

“Geez..” Toni responded in disbelief “I didn’t know he was in such bad shape” she said as she and Cheryl exchanged concerned looks

“He’s unhinged and from what I hear he’s not wanting to seek help. I know you’re across the country and all but just be careful ok?” Fangs said

“I will” Toni reassured him

Toni didn’t know what to think of it all, she had tried to help Chic the best she could but ultimately it’s his choice to make. She just hoped he would seek the treatment he needed. She sighed and pushed it out of her mind. She curled up next to her girlfriend who was reading a book in bed next to her, Cheryl’s arms instinctively wrapping around Toni’s body. Toni rested her head on Cheryl’s chest, listening to her gentle heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of her chest. She was instantly more calm and felt her eyelids getting heavy as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

_She was breathless, sprinting through the woods, the sound of rushing water beside her. The redhead was waiting for her, reaching out for her. She was within inches when the redhead began to fall in almost slow motion and tears flowed from her eyes she felt a jolt of pain in her chest as she gasped for air._

“NO!” Toni screamed as she sat up in bed frantic

Cheryl was startled awake and quickly got her bearings as she realized Toni was having a nightmare.

“Shh my love, you’re ok, I’m here. We’re both safe in our home” Cheryl said soothingly as she stroked her girlfriend’s back.

Toni caught her breath as tears streamed down her face. “What if this means something” Toni asked anxiously

“I don’t know, it must mean something, but what?” Cheryl said

They tried not to think about it and focused on getting some much needed rest for their trip to Riverdale in the morning.

Cheryl hummed softly as she held Toni in her arms, helping the pair fall asleep.

—

Cheryl and Toni decided to head up to Riverdale early to celebrate the long weekend, 4th of July was a difficult day for Cheryl and she wanted Toni by her side. They decided to ride down on Toni’s motorcycle and had their things sent to Thistlehouse ahead of time. They enjoyed the ride to Riverdale, Cheryl leaning lovingly against Toni’s back as the summer breeze whipped her red hair behind her. Cheryl hated the idea of a motorcycle, labeling them as death traps. But she never hesitated to hop on the back of Toni’s. She oddly felt at ease on it, and she loved holding on to Toni as the world passed them by. It’s how she always felt in Toni’s presence, like the world was rushing and moving all around them as they stood still, so many things happening but none of it really mattering. She squeezed Toni’s waist a little tighter as they reached the city limit. 

 

**Welcome to Riverdale**

 

Toni killed the engine of her bike as they pulled into the long driveway at Thistlehouse. Toni stared in awe at the mansion.

“Whoa” She said

“I know I know, it’s a bit much” Cheryl said as she squeezed Toni’s hand

Toni stared in wonderment at the sheer size of the grounds, it was a beautiful hideaway in what felt like the middle of the forest, and the flowers, so many flowers. Toni walked up to the nearby rose bushes and gently traced her finger on the deep crimson roses that line the walkway, all perfectly pruned. “My photo..” she whispered as she thought about her first award winning photo, the one that got her into Berkeley.

  
“These are Nana Rose’s pride and joy” Cheryl smiled

“AUNTIE CHERYL!!” They heard and two heads with bouncing red curls came bounding outside, nearly tackling them to the ground with excitement.

“Mes chéries” Cheryl said with admiration as she kissed her niece and nephew on the foreheads

Toni had seen Cheryl FaceTime her niece and nephew before and even talked to them herself but seeing Cheryl with them now could not compare, her heart swelled to see them together.

“Auntie Toni!” The twins jumped on her now

“Hey you two, it’s so great to meet you!” Toni said smiling

“Auntie Cheryl, can we please show you our archery progress, I’ve nearly hit the bullseye!” Juniper said excitedly

“I expected a full demonstration!” Cheryl said sweetly “but first we must go in and say hello to Nana” she added

Toni took a deep breath and Cheryl grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. They walked up the path to the door and were greeted by Nana Rose herself.

“Dearest Nana, this is Toni Topaz” Cheryl said beaming

“It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Blossom” Toni said sincerely and extended her hand to shake Nana’s

“Oh I’m so glad you're finally here Antionette, I was afraid you wouldn’t make it” Nana said as she held onto Toni’s hand

“How did you know my n-“ Toni started

“You are always meant for my Cheryl, I’m glad you’ve found one another again dear” Nana interrupted with a smile

Toni wasn’t sure what to say, she opened her mouth to respond and closed it again

“It’s ok dear”. Nana said with an understanding smile

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other, not fully comprehending but knowing that nothing about their situation was easily explained. They gave each other a nod and made an unspoken agreement to investigate further later.

Toni met Cheryl’s aunt Alice, the twins’ grandmother on their mother’s side. Alice was living at Thistlehouse, raising the twins and looking after Nana. Cheryl gave Toni a tour of the house and the grounds, all while the twins happily tagged along.

They finally collapsed on the perfect red silk sheets in Cheryl’s old bedroom.

“I could use a nap” Cheryl admitted

“I love seeing your past babe” Toni said with a warm smile, her eyes locked on Cheryl’s “I want to know every little thing about you”

“I’m so happy you’re here t.t.” Cheryl said genuinely “and for the record you know everything about me”

“I want to know all the little details” Toni added “tell me what it was like growing up here, tell me all about your brother” she said

The pair laid in Cheryl’s old bed, Cheryl’s head on Toni’s chest wrapped in her arms as Cheryl twirled Toni’s pink locks. Cheryl told Toni every little story she could think of, the games she and Jason would play, the times she would run into his room during a thunderstorm, how she would eat all the peas off his plate for him when Nana wasn’t looking, how he always protected her and loved her, and how much she misses him. 

Each story revealing the tender side of Cheryl Toni loved, each story making her fall deeper in love. 

 


	9. Just, Make It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the first installment of my series Bound to You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings!!  
> Depiction of violence and gun use
> 
> I did not use extremely explicit descriptions but thought I would warn anyway

I’m not much for fireworks t.t., it just reminds me of that fateful night I lost jj” Cheryl said honestly 

Cheryl insisted that Toni go with the twins, they loved the fireworks by the river and begged Toni to come. 

 

“Nana Rose and I will be here waiting when you get back” Cheryl encouraged as she poured her and Nana cups of tea. 

 

Toni reluctantly went but had to admit she was having fun watching the events through the excited eyes of the twins. Toni watched the sky light up and couldn’t help but be thankful, she was so completely content in her life. Toni reached for the buzzing phone in her back pocket and answered it

 

“Hello?? Who is this? Wait gimme a sec I can’t hear a thing” she said as she walked away from the river and the noise of fireworks. 

 —

 

Cheryl was awoken by the front door closing. 

 

“Is that Toni with aunt Alice and the twins?” Cheryl said yawning 

“No dear that was a friend of Antionette’s” Nana said nonchalantly 

“Wait a friend of Toni’s? That’s odd, how would a friend of hers know to come here” she wondered out loud

“Well nevertheless I informed the young man that Toni was by the river watching fireworks” Nana responded 

“Young man..Nana what did he look like??” She asked, panic creeping into her voice 

 “Sandy hair I believe. Actually he said his name was Chic or something of the sort” Nana added

 

Nanas words finally processed through Cheryl’s brain, she jumped up and ran for the door. Cheryl ran as fast as she could to the firework show, as she approached the water she saw Alice and the twins and rushed to them. 

 

“Where’s Toni?” Cheryl asked breathlessly 

 “She took a phone call, went that way by the trees I think” Alice answered 

 

Cheryl ran to the tree calling Toni’s name, her cries getting lost in the explosion of fireworks. She saw her silhouette among the trees, deeper in the woods. Cheryl ran towards her. Cheryl could tell from the look on Toni’s face that she knew she was in danger. As Cheryl got closer she noticed Chic pleading with Toni. 

 

“If I can’t have you, no one will” Chic said in between manic sobs. 

He pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Toni with shaking hands. Cheryl grabbed the first thing she could find and ran as fast as she could towards Toni, hurling the rock she held at Chic, distracting him momentarily. She grabbed Toni’s hand and they ran, pushing aside branches, jumping over roots, following the water’s edge. 

They ran hand in hand for what felt like an eternity. Eventually the shrubbery was too dense and Cheryl stepped ahead leading the way with Toni close behind. Cheryl’s long strides propelling her further, faster. She turned to see her girlfriend was lagging behind. Toni tried picking up her pace and tripped on a rock and stumbled. She panted breathlessly as she looked ahead at Cheryl, her silhouette just ahead of her in a clearing. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, and she desperately waved her girlfriend off 

“Keep going!” Toni yelled 

But Cheryl didn’t listen, she started running back towards Toni. Toni tried to stand but winced at the pain shooting up her ankle and fell on her knees.

“No! Keep going! Please go” Toni pleaded as sobs escaped her. 

Cheryl just ran faster to her, she swung around and stood behind Toni, lifting her up off the ground and to her feet. Toni shifted, facing Cheryl, and squeezed her tight, thankful they were reunited.  

 

**Bang**. 

 

Cheryl felt a sharp pressure in her back and she suddenly felt so tired. She knew what was happening and although she was scared and sad, she felt oddly at peace. She grabbed Toni’s face in her hands. 

 

First Toni felt the warmth of blood coming from Cheryl’s stomach. Then she felt a searing pain in her chest and an overwhelming sense of sadness. Toni began to cry and murmur words of apology. 

 

“Shh it’s not your fault, it’s ok, don’t be scared” Cheryl said encouragingly 

“I did this I’m so sorry baby” Toni pleaded desperately 

 

Cheryls eyes felt so heavy and she couldn’t wait to rest.

 

“Just be calm my love. It’s going to be fine. Just promise” she said trailing off, the fatigue catching up to her

“Anything” Toni croaked out, suddenly finding it impossible to breath deeply

 

“Just” Cheryl breathed wincing. She mustered the last bit of her strength she could manage, bracing herself for the pain of speaking,

 

”Just, make it to me”

 

Cheryl said with an exhale as she finally slipped away, falling from Toni’s arms. Toni watched her fall and she crumbled to her knees, that final, terrible vision seared in her mind, guilt riddled apologies spilling from her lips as herself she drifted off, surrounded by darkness.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love, I’m super excited about this series so I’m glad you guys are enjoying it. Part 2 is written and the first chapter will be going up tonight (west coast time)
> 
> XxxxX


End file.
